A wide variety of shower heads are known in the art for installation in conjunction with residential plumbing. They can be used to provide various flow rates and pressures, and pulsating and non-pulsating flow. These types of shower heads are increasingly popular and provide a variety of massaging flow patterns. Different flow patterns appeal to individual consumer taste.
Certain devices used to produce pulsating flow include internal impellers or rotators that rotate when in communication with water flowing through the shower head. Other designs produce an oscillating pattern by use of a wobbling member mounted internally within a nozzle housing. Still other designs rely on the cam action of a rotator actuating member to produce pulsating water emission. Consumers of such devices demand additional variety in the art, both in the style and the flow pattern produced. Further, a need exists for increased simplicity and lower cost of these devices.
The present invention provides a new and improved shower head for providing a water spray pattern having aesthetic revolving characteristics. Handheld and fixed embodiments of the present invention use a rotator to directly emit water through a series of apertures therein to produce a rotating spray pattern. The present invention uses a two part design wherein a fixed inlet assembly is rotatably engaged to an outlet assembly. A plurality of spray patterns are selectable by the user. The spray surface of a rotator spins in relation to a fixed portion of the shower head spray surface. This spinning surface creates a revolving spray pattern as water is emitted through apertures in the surface. The fixed portions of the showerhead spray surface produce a bubbling spray and a non-revolving full spray as selected by the user. Further, the present invention is unique in construction and easy to install.